


Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

by LoonyLindsay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, some cursing in this but very minimal, used the chapters to post two different versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay
Summary: To set the scene instead of going back to the studio Luke decides he needs to see Julie one last time so he poofs to her dressing room. She comes in and they have basically the conversation from the studio but they do actually kiss.They can hear Panic! At The Disco's set in her dressing room.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 27





	1. original version

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version where it's more use your own imagination. Go to the next chapter if you want my attempt to add more detail.

They can hear Panic!’s set from her dressing room and Luke starts singing along while she is catching her breathe between kisses.

**Bold = Luke**

_Italics = Brendon_

**Is it** _still_ **me that makes you sweat?**

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

**When the lights are dim**

> Luke uses his ghost powers to dim the lights

_and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

**Well, then I think of what you did**

_And how I hope to_ **God** ( _he)_ **it was worth it**

 **When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as** _(your)_ **my fingers touch your skin**

_I've got more wit_

**A better kiss**

_A hotter touch a better fuck_

**Than any boy you'll ever meet**

**Sweetie you** _(had)_ **have me**

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_

_A better love deserving of_

**Exchanging body heat in** _(the)_ **this** _(passenger)_ **love seat**

> that ad-lib causing Julie to giggle

_No, no, no,_ **you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating**

**Faster, faster**

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat_

**And hold a lover close?**

> Luke pulls Julie in closer

**Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster**

> Julie: What an apropos lyric with our hearts beating faster

_Will you dance to this beat_

> Luke: My heart doesn’t beat though

_And hold a lover close?_

> Julie: Well it is now

_So I guess we're back to us_

> she puts a hand to his chest

_Oh, cameraman, swing the focus_

> He mirrors her action and feels he does have a heartbeat and his eyes go wide

_In case I lost my train of thought_

_Where was it that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh, now I do recall_

_We just were getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in_

> What the fuck?

> **_Let's get these teen hearts beating_ **
> 
> **_Faster, faster_ **


	2. More Detailed version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to attempt a more detailed version then what I originally posted.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

> Julie makes the move to initiate the kiss

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

> Nervously doing what she had had fantasied about

_When the lights are dim_

> Luke dims the lights

_and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Well, then I think of what you did_

> Maybe it was inexperience not being able to adequatelydescribe the feel of his lips on hers.

_And how I hope to god it was worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as_ _my fingers touch your skin_

> Their hands no longer resisting the urge to touch each other

_I've got more wit_

> Someday she hopes to so she can write a song about this moment

_A better kiss_

> Kissing Luke was everything she dreamed of and more

_A hotter touch a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie you have me_

> She felt so lucky to have him still here

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_

_A better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in_ _(the)_ **this** _(passenger)_ **love seat**

> Luke ad-libs the song while they catch their breath causing Julie to giggle

_No, no, no,_ _you know it will always just be me_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close?_

> Luke pulls Julie in closer

_Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

> Julie: What an apropos lyric with our hearts beating faster

_Will you dance to this beat_

> Luke: My heart doesn’t beat though

_And hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us_

> Julie: Well it is now she puts a hand to his chest

_Oh, cameraman, swing the focus_

> He mirrors her action and feels he does have a heartbeat and his eyes go wide

_In case I lost my train of thought_

_Where was it that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh, now I do recall_

_We just were getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in_

> What the fuck?

> **_🎶Let's get these teen hearts beating_ **
> 
> **_Faster, faster🎶_ **


End file.
